ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MassTass 10 Season 2 episode 3: Treachery
Running through the sewer lines, MassTass 10 and his new partner Rook Blonco chased after the villain known as Tetramand. Mass slipped and fell, but Rook chased on. Tetramand jumped to a platform that lead to another tunnel. Rook leaped, but was kicked down to the watery surface. Mass: "Trying to run from your cell tetramand? Not for long!" (Presses Omnitrix) Upgrade!!!" Rook caught up to Mass. Rook: "He's too far ahead!" Upgrade: "Not for long!" Upgrade jumped into Rook's proto-tool. Upgrade: "Fire in the hole!!" Rook shot upgrade out of the weapon. Tetramad turned and saw a Galvanic Mechamorph flying straight for him Tetramand: "What the... Galvanic Mechamorphs can't fly.... OOMPH!!!" Upgrade tackled tetramand to the ground. The omnitrix timed out. Rook ran up to Mass. Rook: (To Mass) " MassTass, I have the feeling that he wanted us to follow him." Unknown: "Hit the nail on the head smart guy!" A fist quickly struck Mass in the face... then everything went black. When MassTass awoke we was chained to a table sitting upright. He tried to move, but then the chains would squeeze his ribcage. The Omnitrix had been covered with a soft, squishy material that blocked him from using it. Suddenly Tetramand showed up from the back of the room. Mass: "Y'know most of the time I'm forced into some high tech alien chamber instead of the usual ball and chain. Tetramand: "This isn't my idea numbskull. I'm just doing what the boss told me to do." Suddenly three figures walked into the room. One was a Pyronite and another was a Petrosapien. The final unknown figure walked out of the shadow's. It was a second Tetramand, but this one was twice as large and muscular. Four Fight: "Well well. MassTass. What a very pleasant surprise. Surely someone with your amount of... popularity would have better things in mind than being captured by three Bounty Hunters? Mass: "Wait? Where's Rook? What did you do to him!?" Tetramand: "You mean that scared little mouse? He ran off after you went night, night. HAHAHA!" Mass: "Alright, let's get down to basics.... what do you want?" Four Fight: "What every other being in the Universe wants.... you dead and the Omnitrix to be taken off you!" Suddenly everyone turned sharply to the noise of rocks clattering to the ground over the edge of the room. Over the edge at the bottom was a large stream of water flowing into a water filter with large spinning blades. Tetramand: "Back to business... where's the money you owe me? Four Fight, staring at the edge, shoved Tetramand away from him. Tetramand stared angrily and jumped at Four Fight, but he was fast, grabbed Tetramand's shirt and threw him against the sewer wall. Four Fight: "There's your money!" Four Fight walked over to the edge and suddenly a 4 pointed grappling hook latched on Four Fight's head. The wire coiled itself up and Rook appeared from over the edge and onto the platform. He blasted Four Fight. Rook: "There is no need to attack. The plumbers have already been notified. You shall all be arrested and charged for your crimes. Pyronite threw a fireball at Rook, but he dodged and fired at him. Suddenly three Plumbers ran into the room. One was a Picciss Volann, another an Auburian Pelarota and the last was a Polymorph. The Auburian ran to MassTass and started to undo his chains. The Polymorph ran up to the Petrosapien. Polymorph Plumber: "Ok buddy, I'm gonna give you one chance to just calm down and go out quietly." The Petrosapien grabbed his holo-disk. Polymorph Plumber: "Alrighty then...: He spun round and round and round. The petrosapien couldn't let go. Suddenly, he flew off and straight into a wall, knocking him unconscious and making him quite dizzy. Meanwhile Pyronite and the Piciss Volann were battling each other, but the Pyronite was much larger and stronger. He grabbed the Volann's head and slammed it into his knee and then the ground. MassTass finally became free. Mass: "Thanks for the help!" Auburian Plumber: "Don't mention....." Suddenly he was blasted with fire by the pyronite and knocked unconcious. Mass ran to Rook. Mass: "Quick! Cut this stuff off my arm!! Rook: "As you wish." In a couple of swift moves of Rook's proto-tool energy sword, the material fell to the ground. Mass: (Presses Omnitrix) "Eatle!!" The pyronite blasted fire at Eatle. Eatle opened his mouth and took in the flames. Eatle: "MMNPHH ("It Burns!!")." Eatle then fired out a red flaming laser at the Pyronite. It struck him, and he spun in the air and fell to the ground. Suddenly Four Fight grabbed Eatle's horn and smacked him over and over into the ground. Rook lept to attack. Four Fight grabbed him by the waist. Rook grabbed his Proto-tool, but Four Fight grabbed it and smashed it to the ground. Then he flung Rook over the edge where the filter was with the SPINNING BLADES!!! Eatle: "NOO, ROOK!!!" Four Fight smirked Four Fight: "Who could possibly save you now?" Tetramand: "I WILL!!!!" Suddenly Tetramand grabbed Four Fight from behind and punched him in the face. Mass got to his feet. Tetramand: (Whilst punching Four Fisht) That's for not giving me my money!!!!!" Eatles: (Presses Omnitrix) "Heatblast? I can work with this!" Four Fight attacked, but Heatblast was quick and threw fireballs at him. They made little effect. Four Fight then picked up Heatblast, but Tetramand bumped him hard and he fell to the ground. Four Fight then grabbed Tetramand's head and slammed it into the ground and Tetramand crumpled. Heatblast shot fire at Four Fight, but Four Fight grabbed Tetramand and threw him in front of the blast. He went flying straight over the edge. Heatblast: "No! (Presses Omnitrix) "Benmummy!" Benmummy threw Four Fight out of the way and stretched down to grab Tetramand. He saved him just in the nick of time. Benmummy pulled him to safety, but Four Fight grabbed both of them and pushed them to the ground. Four Fight: "Let us end this!!" Suddenly a hand covered Four Fight's head. It was Rook. Four Fight staggered to the edge of the room and he fell. Benmummy quickly grabbed Rook, but was unable to save Four Fight. He fell.... to his death. Mass: (Turns human) "Rook! I'm so glad your okay!" Mass hugged Rook. Rook: "Good to see you partner." Mass: "Isn't this great Tetramand? Rook's oka..... he's gone!?" Rook: "Should we chase after him?" Mass: "No, let's let him have this escape, but next time there will be no exceptions. Call in some more backup to pick up these two." He pointed to the Pyronite and the Petrosapien. Later ,more Plumber's arrived, arrested the remaining villains, helped the injured plumbers and MassTass 10 and Rook left the scene with them. The sewage waters were calm as Four Fight's body floated over them. He was still...... but then he opened his eyes in anger! Major Events Three new villains where introduced:Four Fight, Razor Edge and Flame Fist Four Fight was apparently killed. Characters MassTass 10 Rook Four Fight Razor Edge Flame Fist Polymorph Plumber Picciss Volann Plumber Auburian Pelarota Plumber Aliens Used Upgrade (first re-appearance) Eatle (first re-appearance) Heatblast (first re-appearance) Benmummy (Snare Oh) (first re-appearance) Trivia Flame Fist's name was originally going to be Flame Fire, but the idea was scrapped. Razor Edge's name was originally going to be Sharp Edge, but the idea was also scrapped. The Pyronite plumber was changed to a Piciss Volann plumber to avoid confusion with Flame Fist. Category:Episodes